The Most Magical Night
by Belle1
Summary: This is a story of how Shawn and Belle spend their first date to The Last Blast 2001 together.


The Most Magical Night  
By Belle  
  
  
Belle Black, a 16-year-old blond cheerleader who attends Salem High was in for a night of her life. Shawn Brady, a 16-year-old brown-haired basketball player was the one to change everything for Belle.   
  
Shawn had just gotten news about the disappearance of his baby brother J.T. They had found Glenn and Barb and J.T. J.T. was now home safe and sound. The next thing to worry about was Belle. Shawn had learned that he had feelings toward Belle; after all she had done for him. She had helped him through his roughest times and he knew he could always count on her from that point on. He had seen a side of Belle that he never thought he would see, not as his best friend, but as a young woman who he was falling in love with.   
  
It is June 14th and Shawn had just asked Belle to the Last Blast and to his surprise she had accepted his invitation. The next day he told his parents and they weren't that surprised. He also told them that he needed their help for he was going to make his first date of many with Belle one she would never forget.   
  
It was finally the night of the dance; Belle was waiting at home for Shawn. He would be there soon. She couldn't wait to seem him. She was on the phone with Chloe and she was getting a little scared because Shawn was now a few minutes late. Then the doorbell rang and she jumped for joy and opened the door but expecting a tall gorgeous guy Belle found an old man in a suit and hat. (Talk about a nightmare.) The man handed a note to Belle. She took it and read.  
  
Belle,   
  
Sorry I could be there in person, this is the limo driver and he has come to take you to the Last Blast. I hope you aren't to upset with me. Can't wait to see how beautiful you look. There are flowers waiting for you in the limo.   
  
Shawn  
  
Belle dropped the phone while Chloe was yelling and screaming Belle. Shawn had sent a limo and flowers for her. What was going on? Had aliens abducted him? Her Shawn was being sweet. All this ran through Belle's mind as she bent down to pick up the phone. "Chloe, you won't believe this but I will tell you when I see you at the dance so talk to you soon." Said Belle. They both said their good byes and hung up the phone. Belle grabbed her purse and went out the door to the waiting limo.  
  
Belle soon arrived at the dance. She went inside and there at the door waiting for her at the door was Shawn Brady himself. He looked at her with shock. "You look beautiful," said Shawn nervously. "Thank you and you look very handsome yourself Shawn but what is with the limo and flowers? I don't understand, asked Belle curiously. "The night is still young and full of surprises, you will see," said Shawn. Belle was now excited. The night ahead was going to be romantic and magical be on compare, Shawn thought because he had many more surprises that night waiting for Belle.  
  
  
*************Part 2***************  
  
"Would you like to dance Belle?" asked Shawn. "I would love too" replied Belle. Shawn took her hand and took her out to the dance floor. He put his hands around Belle's waist and pulled her close. She laid her head on his chest while his chin was on her head. Everyone there stopped and moved so that Belle and Shawn could have the floor to themselves. They danced for what seemed like forever but finally broke apart. The D.J. suddenly called out to Shawn, "Hey, Man it's time". "Time for what?" asked Belle. "You'll see," said Shawn who was a little nervous.   
  
Shawn took Belle's hand and pulled her upon stage. He then took the microphone from the D.J. and the music started playing…  
  
  
Shawn started to sing:   
  
Look at the sky,   
Tell me what you see.  
Just close your eyes and describe it too me.  
The heavens are sparkling with starlight tonight.  
That's what I see though your eyes.  
  
Belle suddenly had a flashback of her and Shawn and they were singing a song. Belle suddenly opened her eyes to find the D.J. handing her a microphone and she took it and started to sing:  
  
I see the heavens each time that you smile.   
I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles and suddenly  
I know why life is worthwhile  
That's what I see through eyes.  
  
Shawn and Belle looked into each other's and then they heard a noise. They lifted their heads to see the glass in the ceiling of the gym rising up. There before them was the sky full of stars.  
  
Shawn and Belle brung their heads down and looked at each other smiling and Belle was on the verge of tears. They put the microphones back to their mouths and together they started to sing:  
  
That's what I see through your eyes  
  
(Short Pause)  
  
Hear in the night, I see the sun  
Hear in the dark, our two hearts are one  
It's out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun  
And love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes.  
  
  
I see your night, wished it last forever  
I see your world we're meant to see together   
And there is so much more than I remember  
  
  
Shawn then sung:  
  
More than I remember  
  
Belle sung:  
  
More than I have known   
  
Together they sung:  
  
Hear in the night, I see the sun  
Hear in the dark, our two hearts are one  
It's out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun  
And love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes.  
  
(Short Pause)  
  
Looking though your eyes.  
  
  
The song ended and Belle and Shawn were in each other's arms. Belle had tears running down her face. Never in her entire life had she thought someone could be as wonderful as Shawn was being right now. She never thought she could fall in love more with him than she was already. Boy was she wrong.  
  
They walked off stage to the sound of whistles and clapping. Shawn pulled her over too him and with his hand brush her wet tears off her cheek. "Shawn?" said Belle. "Shhh… I have more surprises for you," said Shawn. The dance was almost over and Shawn took Belle out to his car and opened the door. He then got in and looked over at Belle. "Shawn, where are we going?" asked Belle. "It is a surprise," said Shawn as he smiled at her and begun to pull out.   
  
******************* Part 3 *******************   
  
They were now on the road and Belle had turned on the music. It was kind of getting chilly and Belle started to shake. Shawn crept his arm around her and pulled her over to him. She snuggled up to him and looked up at him. "You just love doing this, don't you Shawn" said Belle. "Doing what?" asked Shawn. "Making me suffer, you are taking me somewhere and you aren't even giving me the slightest clue," said Belle. "I am not telling you because then it would be a surprise," said Shawn. They then silenced.  
  
A few minutes had past. "Shawn what has happened to you? You are different, you are acting weird and nicer and s-w-e…" said Belle. "Belle don't even say that word," said Shawn. He hated being called sweet. He didn't know why, maybe because of his rebel rep. "But you are, you are being sweet and it is driving me crazy" said Belle. "Crazy as in good or crazy as in bad?" asked Shawn. "Good crazy, I just don't know what to say but thanks for one of the best nights of my life" said Belle. Shawn turned to look into Belle crystal blue eyes. "Belle, this has been one of the best nights of my life too and it has only begun. There are more surprises to come and this is just not one night, there will be more just like it, maybe even better" said Shawn. "More night?" asked Belle. Shawn just smiled and turned his head back to the road.  
  
Belle had fallen asleep. They had finally arrived at a riverbank. Shawn shook Belle gently to wake her and she soon was fluttering her eyes to wake up. Shawn got out and went around to open the door for Belle. He took her hand and pulled her out. They took a few steps and then there behind a big willow tree was some bright light. Belle suddenly opened her eyes and saw a blanket filled with food and candles everywhere and soft music playing. Belle gasped at the wondrous sight.   
  
She turned to see Shawn taking off his jacket and placing it on Belle. He wrapped his arms around her and asked her "Do you like?" "OH Shawn, it is perfect but why did you bring me?" asked Belle. "Because I would rather spent a romantic night with you than with anyone else" said Shawn as he smiled and pulled her over to sit on the blanket. Belle looked around as she sat down. There must have been a thousand different things there. There were strawberries and ice cream and sparkling sider and plates and cups and spoons and forks and on another blanket was some more food. Belle just couldn't believe on how this night was turning out. Shawn picked up a strawberry and dipped it in some chocolate sauce and then brung it to Belle's mouth. She giggled and took it in happily. Then Belle picked one up and dipped it in some whip cream and brung it to Shawn's mouth and he took her arm gently to hold it still.   
  
Shawn then got up and went over to the boom box and turned on some music and then came back over but didn't sit down. He reached his hand down and said "Belle, may I have this dance?" She nodded and took his hand. He pulled her into him and put his arms around her. They both looked up at the stars and then into each other's eyes. Belle slightly put her head on Shawn's chest and as he put his chin on her head. They stayed like this for a while and soon Shawn found Belle was yawning. He took her back down to the blanket.   
  
"Belle I have something to tell you," said Shawn and she looked up at him curiously but didn't say a word. "I have known you practically all my life and never have I felt so close to anyone. You have been there with me through good and bad times and I want to thank you" said Shawn. "Shawn, you don't have to thank me. I know you would be there for me when I needed you and what are friends for?" said Belle. "I would if you ever needed me but Belle things have changed over the years. You and I have changed. Things are different now from what they used to be," said Shawn. Belle was about to speak when Shawn put his finger on her lips to keep her quiet. "Belle, I don't think we are friends anymore, I think we are more than that. I don't see you as the small childish girl that use to annoying me but now I see a beautiful young woman… that I am beginning to fall in love with" said Shawn. Belle's eyes flew open. Had she heard him correctly? Had he just said he was falling in love with? "Shawn, I I I don't know what to say except you are right, things have changed between us. You are different now. You aren't the boy who would steal my hotdogs or put fake spiders in my bed. You have grown into a caring and loving guy. I feel the very same thing. I think I was falling in love with you" said Belle with tears streaming down her cheeks/ "Was in love with me, You mean you don't feel the same, but I could have sworn that you felt the same" said Shawn who was now about to get up. Belle tugged at his arm and he stayed. "Yes, I was falling in love with you but I am not now because Shawn, I am done in love with you" said Belle who quickly jumped into his arms. "OH, Belle, I love you too" said Shawn wrapping his arms around her tightly.   
  
Belle pulled Shawn down as he pulled the blanket over them. He wrapped his arms around her as she put her head down on his chest. This had been a night out of a dream, their dreams, which had finally come true. They would never forget this night for this was The Most Magical Night.  
  
The End  



End file.
